


chills, they're multiplying

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The creatures of the week decide to swing by early, surprising the emissaries- <i>rude</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chills, they're multiplying

**Author's Note:**

> for the femslash bb's second monthly challenge: elements & march madness's warm vs. cold
> 
> title from you're the one that I want

If Melissa could do it all again, she wouldn’t have moved to Beacon Hills. Sure, her and Rafael still would have gotten married, and Scott would definitely exist- but she would have divorced Raf sooner. She could’ve avoided more awkward family dinners with people she would never call her family, hoping Scott wasn’t listening to exactly what his grandaunt was implying. She could've never dealt with the supernatural- or at least, not met or heard about so many supernatural villains.

But she is in Beacon Hills, specifically the high school for parent-teacher conferences, and the windows are frosting over. At first, Melissa ignores the chill, crossing her arms and listening to Scott’s French teacher’s worries. Ms. Morrell, the once-emissary of the evil pack that tried to hurt Scott. Scott had explained the role this emissary had, and while Melissa didn’t blame her, she is still annoyed that the leader got away with literal murder. (More than annoyed really, but she’s far too relieved that they’re all closer to safe again to really pursue those emotions.) She’s not sure if Ms. Morrell knows that she’s now ‘in the know’ of things, if perhaps this conference would be more interesting. 

In the next five seconds, Melissa finds out Marin didn’t know- but more importantly, all of the walls and windows are suddenly covered in ice and snow. Marin’s searching for an almost plausible explanation, when Melissa checks her phone. 

“Your brother texted saying a frost giant woke up?” Melissa checks again as her phone vibrates, “Make that two frost giants.” 

Marin curses, her fingers rubbing her temples. “They were supposed to wake up next year, I don’t have any supplies on me.” 

“What type of supplies?” 

Marin’s lips twitch into a self-deprecating smile, “Either to make a protective circle or a fire.” 

“A fire?” Melissa asks, trying to see through the frosted windows and failing. “We won’t be in here that long, will we?” 

Three hours later, Melissa’s phone is dead and only the cold is keeping her from worrying more about Scott. He wasn’t supposed to be involved with this- the elements were the druids’ and-

“Hey,” Marin says, noting Melissa just began to shake. She’d been putting it off- she honestly thought her brother would have fixed it by now, usually Daza and Anvi didn’t appreciate any pull on them- the beacon’s certainly included. “We can huddle under the desk.” 

Marin pushes the large desk into the center, furthest from each of the frozen walls. The students’ desks scrape irritatingly across the floor- and far too easily. The floor wasn’t ice yet- nor did the ceiling seem to be- but it was still a possibility. It would only take Daza or Anvi gusting in their direction, perhaps after a punch landed too squarely, and they would be far colder. 

Melissa goes under first, back against the right side and knees pulled up to her chest. She takes up just over half the available room, and well, Marin knew it would be a tight fit. She sits on the opposite side, their shins pressed up together and gradually warming up. Melissa’s left side and Marin’s right are exposed, and warm up far slower. But their other sides return to a point of feeling, and Melissa hadn’t realized a few of her toes went numb earlier. 

“Do you want to play twenty questions?” Melissa asks suddenly, startling Marin. 

Marin blinks, and before she can respond, Melissa rushes to add, “To keep our minds off the cold. Unless you had something else in mind? Oh god that sounded way too suggestive, I mean you’re really attractive of course, but-”

Marin interrupts gently, trying not to grin, “Twenty questions sounds fine.”

There’s an awkward beat, and Melissa says, “Right. Um, favorite color?” 

“Red, yours?”

“Lilac. Season?” 

Marin chuckles, “Usually I’d say fall, but summer would be much nicer. You?” 

“Spring.” Melissa’s still feeling the cold acutely, probably because these are all simple questions, and rather than asking her favorite film she asks, “Why do you and Alan have different last names?”

“I had my last name changed before joining Deucalion. I didn’t want Alan to get caught in the crossfires.” The corners of her mouth turn down the slightest bit, and she adds, “Our parents were already dead, so the orphan bit wasn’t a lie.” There’s a pause, and Melissa isn’t sure which platitude to use, or if a follow up question about why she joined the Alphas would be too callous, when Marin asks, “Why did you have a child?” 

The question is more surprising than it should be- and Melissa honestly can’t recall anyone ever asking her. It was always ‘why did you only have _one_ child?’ or the not even slightly subtle ‘there’s still time Melissa’. 

Marin’s arms open and she pushes her thighs wide, “Here. Turn around.” 

Melissa’s about to say she isn’t that emotional about a silly question, one that she really thought she knew the answer to without mentioning Scott directly. She must have had a reason back then, she must have.

“C’mon, you’re shaking again and I know you know your symptoms Nurse McCall.” 

Melissa turns around at that, curving her shoulders in to nestle into Marin’s lap. It’d be more cozy if it weren’t for the extreme cold, but as it goes, Marin’s arms are wrapped around her stomach like she might escape and it's a comforting pressure. Melissa puts her arms over them, and her brain feels like it’s going numb- each thought moving through molasses. 

There are faint vibrations in the small of Melissa’s back- Marin’s phone she realizes as the woman speaks. “Alan says the giants are out of Beacon Hills, they’re coming to get us.” 

Melissa can feel the darkness closing in, her eyelids heavier. “What ab-bout the others?” 

Marin doesn’t lie like Melissa half-expects her to. “Depends on how bad the other rooms were hit, and how many were inside. Most likely to not make it are...”

Melissa doesn’t hear the list, sleeping on her shoulder and dreaming of summer. She’ll wake up the next morning, and Scott will reassure her that Marin’s okay and his pack is okay, and Mrs. Martin is okay. There are some names he won’t mention, teachers and parents Melissa didn’t know, and she’ll see the news report about them. She’ll shiver, and encourage Scott to apply to schools on the east coast. She’ll shiver, and swing by Marin’s office and ask her out to dinner. 

Marin says yes if the food is hot, and they’ll continue their game of twenty questions. This time, Melissa has all her answers.


End file.
